


Hey Thanks

by knourish (OceanicWaters)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, almost entirely fluff, happy holidays to rachel!!, i love the wonder years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWaters/pseuds/knourish
Summary: Part 2 of my secret Snowman present for Tumblr User irlmarvinmalsettos!A look into Marvin and Whizzer's relationship.





	Hey Thanks

_[Hey thanks ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCSp20dnrxg)for everything _

_ For putting up with me when I get cranky _

_ I know I'm such a pain _

 

“Can you please just leave me alone?”   
Whizzer was floored. Marvin hardly ever shut him out, let alone shoved past him and holed himself up in their room. What had he done wrong? He sighed and just sat down outside the door.

Marvin would come out when he was ready.

 

_ And yeah thanks for losing everything with me _

_ The night we went to Atlantic City _

_ Of course it had to rain _

 

It was their anniversary and Marvin and Whizzer had decided to take a day trip out to downtown. Whizzer was napping on the way out, his knees against the dash and his station playing on the radio. Marvin looked at the scene out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He truely spoiled the other, he supposed. Distracted by the road and his lover, he didn’t even hear the thunder until it was pouring.

Well shit.

At some point the booms woke Whizzer, but it was after they had pulled over.   
“Mmh, what’s going on..?”   
“Storm. I can’t see any which way, so we pulled over.”

It’s Whizzer’s favorite story still- of how they learned how to have a picnic in a car in a storm, and how Marvin managed to propose and accidentally stick his elbow in the mayonnaise, and how Whizzer truly knew this was the man he wanted to marry.

 

_ And you think that I'm angry _

_ But I think that you're sad _ _  
_ _ We know it's not so bad _

_ Here living the life we have _

 

It’d been two or three days since Marvin and Whizzer last spoke.

Sure, they lived in the same house, but sometimes there were.. Misunderstandings. Meaning, they would both think the other was mad at them and neither knew how to address it, or what’d started it.

Marvin was in his office when Whizzer peeked in.   
“Marv, baby, I’ve a question..”   
Marvin’s heart stopped at the small tone his love was using, and turned his chair to look at the other. “Hm? What’s it?”   
“..Are you mad at me?”

 

_ So hey thanks for not hating me _

_ When I wake you up at eight in the morning _

_ Because I lost the keys _

 

If Whizzer had to get up early one more time, he was going to fucking lose it.

Marvin was too fucking stubborn to just go get a second key made, and sharing usually meant someone forgot to ask. That someone was typically Marvin, who worked all sorts of hours.

Unlocking the door, Whizzer looked beyond tired, which shot an arrow of guilt in Marvin’s chest.   
“Sorry, dollface.”

 

_ And yeah thanks for staying in with me _

_ I know you'd probably rather be out drinking _

_ Than in with the TV _

 

It was a snow day, and on the television played a movie marathon. Marvin and Jason sat on the couch while Whizzer cooked lunch for the three. Jason was never big on sitting still long enough for movies without throwing a tantrum, but for some reason, today, he was beyond enraptured. This was how Whizzer discovered he had just as much a knack for movie commentary as his father.

When it got particularly quiet, Whizzer’s ears perked up. Hm. Were they in between movies? No, Jason and Marvin typically commented on the commercials too…

Checking in on them only brought a fond little smile to Whizzer’s face as he saw father and son fast asleep on the couch.

That day, the couch remained populated with three sleepy boys until moonrise.

 

_ I'm not sad anymore _

_ And you think that I'm angry _

_ But I think that you're sad _

_ We know it's not so bad _

_ Here living the life we have _

_ So [hey thanks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QCSp20dnrxg)  
_


End file.
